~My Life~
by TD DreamerBehr
Summary: PART 4 IS UP!FB!!! Alex and Liz were best friends but then when Alex decides to pursue his career he goes to NY with his 'cuz Kyle. Maria and Isabel are actresses but want to be singers. As for Max and Michael... M/L, J/A, M/M, A/I,
1. Default Chapter

Author: TD DreamerBehr  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except books and posters (a bunch of poster and pics) and I own the characters that you don't recognize: Ali,Joe,Josh and there might be more   
  
Distribution: You can take just let me know   
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Pairings: M/L Mostly J/A, A/I, M/M, K/T   
  
Summary: Liz and Alex were best friends all their lives and when Alex decides to follow his dreams he takes his cousin Kyle with him to NY. Izzy and Maria are actresses but want to be singers, as for Max, Michael and the rest of the ppl, you'll have to find out on your own. I've said enough   
  
~Prologue~   
  
Liz ran out of the bathroom to get the phone but was too late the answering machine   
picked up *oh well*   
  
Hi this is Liz leave a message after the beep * I've gotta change that it's too boring*   
  
"Liz ok, 1st of all I know your there because you know you have no where else to be   
since your not with me and 2nd hurry put channel 44 My life is on!" beeeeeeep   
  
Liz went to the TV and turned it on and went to channel 44 *she has been talking about   
this band for weeks*   
  
As she got to the channel 44 her heart stopped *OMG* She stood there in total   
shock staring at the TV   
  
"ALEX!" She screamed and started jumping up and down and screaming, her mother came   
into her room..   
  
"Liz honey what's all the commotion for?"   
  
Liz was going nuts! "MOM MOM It's Alex he's on TV!!"   
  
"Oh My, They made it and look, There's Kyle! I'll go call Jim"she started walking out  
  
" What channel?"   
  
"44" 


	2. Liz's Surprise

Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1   
  
Liz stood there mesmerized "Whoa who's that?" she said outloud to herself as she watched  
the dark haired mystery man, HELLO!, he's amazing   
  
The phone rang again, she picked it up.   
  
"I know I know!your gonna say they're hotwell only the singer is hot for me. I mean,   
he's amazing. I can't believe Alex and Kyle made it!"   
  
There was silence   
  
"You know the first thing I say when I answer a phone would be 'hello', itz what the   
normal ppl do"   
  
Liz was stunned   
  
"Alex" She said barely above a whisper   
  
"Yup!, in the flesh, well actually not really 'cuz technicaly I'm on the phone but   
anyways"   
  
"OMG ALEX!"   
  
"Yes it is thy Alex" Alex smiled   
"Itz good to hear your voice Liz, Oh BTW My Life is coming to Roswell in a weekand   
a half, you know, we have a break and since me and Kyle are from Roswell and so is   
Josh, were all coming"   
  
"I can't wait" She was about to hang up the phone seeing as he was paying looong distance   
  
"Oh and Liz" She put the phone back to her ears   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"His name is Max" He said, trying to surpress a chuckle   
  
"Who?" Liz asked already knowing who he was talking about, mystery man.   
  
"The singer"   
  
"Right, bye!" She said as she hung up   
  
*mystery man now has a name, Max* 


	3. Alex The Matchmaker

I know this story is short but Plz leave feedback! replies i mean  
  
  
Part 2   
  
1 week and a half later   
  
Liz was ecstatic, she was so eager and desperatly awaiting their arrival,   
although she also ready to hit Alex too for never calling since he left and   
part of her wanted to meet the mystery lead singer Max.   
  
  
****   
  
"So Max" Alex said in the plane on the way to Roswell   
  
"Yeah" he replied   
  
"You don't have a girlfriend right?"   
  
"Uh....no...why?" Max asked   
  
"Just wanted to know" After a few quiet moments Alex took out a picture from   
his wallet of him and Liz when they were 16, right before he left for New York   
with Kyle.   
  
"What do you think of her?" Alex asked showing Max the picture, he watched as he   
saw Max's eyes soften *Oh yeah, me think that he thinks good! Liz will let me off   
the hook* he knew Liz would want to hurt him for leaving and never calling   
  
"She's uh......cute" Max said *Whoa*   
  
"Oh Well, her name is Liz and she'll be waiting at the airport, I hope"   
  
"Oh" Max was a loss of words, she was beautiful, beautiful brown shining eyes and   
her hair looked silky too, like you can just run hand through it.   
He was eager to meet her.   
  
"Who's the hottie?" Josh asked looking over Alex's shoulder   
  
Max looked up at him   
  
"Is that Liz?" Josh said getting a closer look   
  
"Yeah" Alex said   
  
"How do you know her?" Max wondered   
  
"We dated when we were 15" Josh explained   
  
"She's cute" Joe said   
  
"She's too old for you bro" Josh said   
  
"She has a sister about your age" Alex told Joe *When I start playing matchmaker?*   
  
"Cool"   
  
****   
  
"Ali! hurry were gonna be late!"   
  
Ali came running down the stairs   
  
"I'm so happy! I can't believe i'm gonna see Alex again!"   
  
"Shut up and move"   
  
"What got into you?"   
  
"I'm gonna kill Alex that's what"   
  
"Why" Ali asked knowing full well why but aking for the heck of it   
  
Liz explained as they walked to her jeep   
  
"Get in and hurry, I still have to pick up Tess, were gonna be late"   
  
"Why's Tess coming?" Ali asked as Liz pulled out of the driveway.   
  
"Because she wants to meet the band, she's obsessed" Liz said   
  
"Oh" Ali said "Is there a pianist?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"That explains it" Ali laughed 


	4. Hug 'em and Slap 'em

Part 3   
  
As Liz found a parking space, Ali and Tess were talking about the band.   
  
"I think the pianist is hot!" Tess said   
  
"He's Ok"   
  
"Do you like anybody!?!" Tess asked   
  
"I think the singer is hot" Liz butted in   
  
Tess and Ali were shocked   
  
"Really?" Ali said   
  
"Yes" Liz replied as they got out of the car and made their way to the entrance.   
  
"Hmmm"   
  
"Aaliyah Ariana Parker, don't say a word" Liuz warned her 15 year old sister   
  
"I wonder if Alex remembered my birthday"   
  
"I'm sure he did" Liz assured her sister, she knew Ali missed Alex.   
He was like the older brother they never had.   
  
"So are you still planning on hurting Alex?" Ali asked   
  
"Yes" She replied seriously   
  
"That's funny!" Tess commented   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your gonna hit someone"   
  
"Fine then I'll make Ali do it"   
  
"Don't bring me into this!"   
  
"Well it makes more sense" Tess added   
  
"Please just hug 'em and slap 'em, I'll say it was from me!" Liz begged   
"come on, you always hit people!"   
  
"That's why we keep you around and call you a tom boy or miss. Ka- Ra- Te" Tess did   
a hand chop "Yah"   
  
"Fine" Ali said" And I'm darn proud of it "   
  
~~~~   
  
The group made their way down the long tunnel.   
  
"So, when's this girl meeting us here?" Michael asked   
  
"She should be here already" Alex said as they came out   
  
"How old's her sister?" Joe asked   
  
"She should be turning 16" Alex said "OH Shit!" He exclaimed   
  
"What" they all said   
  
"Her birthday is Friday" they all sighed, he had a tendancy of making things   
seem so much more worse than they are   
  
*I wonder what she looks like* Joe thought 


	5. The Arrival

Part 4   
  
"OMG! There they are!" Tess axclaimed   
  
"Shhh!" Liz and Ali said together   
  
They slowly made their way to them   
Max stood there gapping at her, she was beautiful, even more than she was in the picture   
  
"Alex!" Belle jumped on Alex but as she was pulling away Tess said "now" and she slapped him   
  
"OW!" Alex said "what was that for?" he asked shocked, flexing his jaw, *damn it hurt, Belle's still got that arm*   
  
"For leaving" Liz said "It was from me, I still can't believe you never called"   
  
"Liz I'm sorry, but can we talk about this later?"Alex asked   
  
"Fine but there's another one coming if you don't give me a good explanation"   
  
"Not again?" Ali whined   
  
"From me this time"Liz warned   
  
Tess and Ali tried to suppress their smiles   
  
"Ok, let me introduce you guys, guys this is Liz, Ali and.... ??"   
  
"Tess, Tess Harding"   
  
"My Best Friend" Liz added   
  
"oh" Alex said sounding a little hurt, Ali gave him a sympathetic look "ok Well girls this is Michael, Max, Josh, Kyle and Joe"   
  
Ali just there staring at the guy who's name was Joe apparently.He was so hot! he had rown spiked hair and brown eyes and was wearing a light blue tracksuit jacket and dark blue jeans she looked back up to his face to see him staring back at her, staring her down.   
  
Joe stood there looking at her *Damn she's fine* Ali was wearing a white blue tight (but not too tight) Tee with dark blue on the short sleeves and it was written New York 60 with Light blue capri jeans with sparkles   
all over them. Joe stood there gaping at her until he felt an elbow smash his side, he turned around to see Michael trying to control a fit of laughter but failing miserably.*Who cares I just gotta get the girl*   
  
  
Max couldn't stop looking at her, she was wearing a light aqua halter top with black capri's.   
  
Kyle was watching Tess who was looking down. She ws wearing a t-shirt written 'Attitude' on the front in green and dark green pants.   
  
Josh looked at Liz *She looks amazing*   
"Hey Liz" Josh said smiling at her   
  
"Hey Josh" Liz said giving him a hug "How's it going?"   
  
"Good, you?"   
  
"Good" Liz said sneaking glances at Max the whole time thinking no one was watching her, but Ali noticed and smiled.   
  
Max was boiling with jealousy inside, even though he knew they were only friends now. Just knowing that they dated before bugged him. 


	6. The Shakes

Part 6   
  
Max's cell phone rang and he excused himself and answered it   
  
"Hello?...Hey Iz" Max said and Alex looked right at him * I knew I shouldn't have said her name*   
  
Alex got out of his booth and sat next to Liz   
  
"Talk about me" He said   
  
"Yeah, ok, well um...hold on" Max said as he passed the phone to Alex "She asked for you" Alex's face brightened   
  
"Hello?...Iz Hey! I wasn't sure who it was"   
  
"Yeah right" Max chuckled earning him a glare from Alex. Liz sat there and laughed hysterically almost spitting her juice out of her mouth.   
  
"Hold on there's too much noise" Alex glared at them and walked away, making them laugh even more, when they finally controlled themselves Liz asked "So, who was that?" *PLZZZZZZ NOT A GIRLFRIEND!*   
  
"My sister Isabel"   
  
YES!   
  
"Oh are hey going out then? or does he have a huuuuge crush on her?"   
  
"I think it goes both ways, but there both too naive to realize it" Max said as Alex made his way back to them   
  
"Your sisters coming to Roswell day after tommorrow" Alex smiled   
  
"What?!?!" Max choked on his coke   
  
"Isabel and Maria are coming"   
  
At the mention of Maria, Michael turned around   
  
"When?" He asked   
  
"Day after tommorrow"   
  
"Nice" He said with a slick grin on his face   
  
"So....Max" Liz continued "When did you realize you wanted to be a singer?"   
  
A hot one too if I do say so myself,nice face,beautiful eyes, nice ass...  
  
Liz came out of her trance and tried to pay attention to what he was saying   
  
"I like all kinds of music like your sister, slow,fast,rock,pop, u name it...."   
  
But was having a hard time because her eyes kept on drifting back to his lips   
  
She finally came out of her trance at the last bit of his answer   
  
"Ya, you have nice lips uh....I mean, yeah, right that's uh..good" Liz fumbled   
  
OMG! I can't believe I said that! What's wrong with me?   
  
Liz smiled shyly and looked down and to the sides, anywhere but at him, blushing slightly. Then she saw Agnes come towards her.   
  
"Hi Liz, you ready to order?"   
  
"Yeah, uh, I'll have Will Smith burger and a strawberry shake"   
  
As Liz made her small talk with Agnes, Max thought of how her hair smelled like Strawberries and how silky it looked.   
  
She definetely looks better in person, If that's possible. I just want to run my hand through it, NO! Don't you think you made a fool of yourself enough when you tried to do it before? "Yeah"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Oh uh, I just uh.....said that I was gonna order a vanilla shake"Max thought quickly as Agnes walked away *Nice one, Idiot*   
  
"That's my favorite flavour" Liz said softly   
  
"Me too" Max smiled   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
